The search for chaos
by TheChallenger14
Summary: Well this story is mainly in Anubis's PoV because its based in a little encounter that he had a few millennia ago.First story please go easy on me. R&R PLEASSEEE :D
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one:

Anubis

"Anubis come here, please" I heard Lord Osiris calling me. I pulled my head out of the fridge and walked to his throne "yes, sir" I said as I bowed "I was wondering something "he said, I raised my eyebrow _"what are you thinking about Osiris?" _ I thought to myself "I was wondering why you have been so distant lately? Any explanation?" he said so sternly to me it was like he was asking a little kid if he ate all the cookies. "Um no sir, I haven't any explanation for my being out of it" I said with slight nervousness rising I knew why I was zoning out and I had a secret to keep, I was not about to expose it. He stared at me for a minute and finally gave in and accepted that I was okay. Later that day I was judging souls while Osiris just stared at me and when I went to ask him why he was watching me I heard tumbling "oofs" and "ow's" I look to see where the noise's came from and I see none other than the Kane children. Their father smiles and says "Carter! Sadie! How are you too?" I just sigh at the constant happiness that Osiris seems to always have. I'm sorry to say this but it's really annoying, I mean he's always happy so instead of saying anything I dismiss the judging and sit in my throne going into deep thought about my little secret. I don't know how much time passed before I heard the distant of my name being called and I finally came too reality to Osiris, Sadie, Carter, and Ruby screaming my name at the top of their lungs at the same time, I winced at all the noise which they probably didn't notices I screamed "SHUT THE HELL UP" I was much louder than all of them and a look flashed across their faces: a look of fear and surprise, I glared at them then looked away at the ground with an angry expression. I felt Osiris put a hand on my shoulder and immediately pulled away and walked off "Anubis, where are you going?" I heard Osiris call but did not answer him, I just kept walking. Then I was in a graveyard in Cairo.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

Osiris/Julius

I watched as Anubis left. When he didn't answer I knew something was wrong. He was keeping something from me "hey dad. Yoo hoo anyone home" I heard my daughter call at me and wave her hand in front of my face "huh?" I said. She shrugged and said "what's wrong with Anubis? he seems to be off in la-la land like me when Carter gets into a subject that I could care less about like 'why the Egyptians thought that ra was on fire merrr' or something stupid like that" Carter glared at her and she returned with a glare that would make set cower in fear. She won then I said "I don't know he's been distant for a while now and when I ask him if he's okay his eyes get a little darker and sadder then says 'yeah I'm fine' or something along those lines" Sadie nodded then Ruby said "well when you were off doing whatever you gods of the dead do I heard him muttering something to himself about someone name Alice" I looked at her "when did you hear that?" "um thirty minutes before you came to judge the souls" I tilted my head a little and nodded "well I guess we have some digging to do but first we need the subject: Anubis." I said and smiled.

A few hours later Anubis came back in that same distant state I have recently seen him in "hi Anubis" no response "Anubis?" again no response from the boy so Sadie takes my pen and chucks it at his head. He catches it without flaw or even looking up, as he walks past my throne he hands me the pen. Sadie glares then walks in front of Anubis and he abruptly stops and looks up at the glaring girl "yes?" he asks "you want to come out of your weird zombie state and spill?" he stares at her emotionless, I was sure that her glare would weaken him but no such luck he only said "there is nothing to spill I have just been thinking that's all. Is it a crime to think?" "It is when you are not listening to anyone and are in your own little world, Anubis" I say to him as he turns to me. _'something's wrong' _ I thought "I am sorry that I haven't been listening to you but I have some other things a bit more important than to listen to anybody so if you will excuse me I have something to do" he said in such a harsh tone that it made me want to get up and slap the boys attitude off him but I noticed that when he finished his eyes were starting to water up some so I let him go "kids will you please leave I need to talk to Anubis" they nodded and went through a portal back to the Brookland house. When they were gone I practically ran to the kitchen.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three

Sadie

I was currently sitting in the library with Carter then finally said "hey Carter" "hmm?" "do you know who Alice is?" he shook his head I shrugged a few minutes of silence went by then Carter said "um Sadie I think you might want to see this" I got up and stood over Carters shoulder "what is it" I say bluntly Carter sighs "its hieroglyphs" I slap him upside the head and straiten myself "I know that dufis I mean what does it say" he sighs "you can't read hieroglyphs Sadie but only decipher" "I really don't care Carter just tell me whatever" "okay well what I was saying is that this girl might be the one Anubis was talking about" he looks at me and I glare "okay um how do you know that's the girl?" "well one here's Anubis and then here's a girl soo I just assumed tha-" "okay first Carter stop assuming things its annoying and you don't know everything" he sighs "okay" the tosses the scroll on the table "well I'm going to get something to eat you want anything" I think for a moment then say "nah I'm not hungry" I was actually lying, I was starving. Literally I haven't eating in three days because I was so caught up in trying to figure out how to defeat Apophis. I sighed and trudged off to bed _'man, I really wish Anubis wasn't so distant and grumpy I want to mess with someone'_ I thought to myself as I lied down then I fell asleep instantly.

I was so hoping for a peaceful sleep but that did not come. I had the strangest dream: _I was in the hall of judgment I saw Anubis writing something down on a papyrus scroll 'definitely not this millennia because now he uses clipboards' I thought then I saw the doors of the judgment hall open Anubis looks up then back to writing "what do you want destroyer?" Anubis asks "my lord we have found a child roaming around" no response "and she's alive, living, and six years old" Anubis stops and looks up with fear, confusion, and surprise then just as quick as it came it left "bring the child to me" destroyer nodded and brought a child as he said six years old in. she had metal bonds which she was struggling to get them off, "hmm okay thank you destroyer you may leave… but leave the child here" "yes sir" destroyer bows and exits the room. The girl is still trying to get the bonds off so she hits them on the floor. Anubis looks up at her then gets up and goes over to her. He gets down to eye level with her and she looks up with fear in her eyes and written all over her face "it's okay" he says so softly that even a baby wouldn't cry at it, the girl still has fear but slightly less. Anubis finally get the bonds off while falling on his bum with a loud THUD "thank you" the girl says but it's so weak it just about want to make you cry but at the same time it sounded like a criminal that was trying to be innocent. She looked like this:_ imgres?start=335&num=10&hl=en&sa=X&biw=1366&bih=624&addh=36&tbm=isch&tbnid=es6n1m7vnEMutM:&imgrefurl= &docid=onPo8icpnkLy6M&imgurl= &w=330&h=440&ei=6LRfULXWO6mV0QG-04DIBQ&zoom=1&iact=hc&vpx=374&vpy=4&dur=743&hovh=259&hovw=194&tx=92&ty=87&sig=101976172755403126941&page=11&tbnh=137&tbnw=103&ndsp=30&ved=1t:429,r:2,s:335,i:122 _but six years old. "You're welcome" Anubis finally says with a smile then he goes and sits in front of the girl "what's your name sweetie?" he asks she stared at him then finally said "Alice"_

I woke up to the sound of banging and my name being call I looked over at the clock 12:30 '_shit' _I thought I jump up and run to the door I open it and find Carter and Bast outside my door "let me change and shower I will be down soon" they nodded I closed the door and jumped in the shower.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four

Osiris/Julius

I was currently sitting on my throne, when Anubis came in. _Something is wrong_ I thought to myself as I watched him walk slowly and sit on his throne. His hair was covering his eyes so I couldn't see them but I could tell he was really upset. "Hello Anubis" I said "hi" he responded in a low scratchy voice _what is wrong? Has the boy been crying? _I thought again "Anubis? My boy are you okay?" "Yeah I'm fine" "you sure don't sound it" Anubis sighed then got off his throne and walked towards the scales "it's time to start judging sir" then I sighed "alright let them in!" I yelled.

I was starting to get a headache from all this judging. I looked at Anubis he still had this expression that he was upset but now his hair was moved from his face I could see his eyes they were much, much darker than I was use to. I sighed "alright I need something my head is throbbing its break time" I said, Anubis looked back at me then said "okay I will take it go ahead and lie down or something" I stared at him for a moment "come to me when you're done with this soul Anubis" he nodded reluctantly and went back to judging as I walked off to my bedroom.


	5. Chapter 5

I sighed mentally when I finished what was I going to do I can't hide the fact I'm up all night from him forever I mean he was staring at me the entire time I was judging the souls and now he wants to talk to me. I was currently in front of his door I really didn't want to talk to anybody right now or ever I just felt like crawling into a ball and die, which is hard for me because I'm immortal. I sigh again but out loud then knock on his door "come in" I hear the muffled voice of Osiris call I open the door with a creek " you wanted to talk to me sir?" "I did Anubis come, sit with me" he pats his bed I move closer but remain standing, Osiris nodded slightly then looked at me "okay I just want to know…" _ON WITH IT COME ON I JUST WANT THIS TO BE OVER_ I mentally scream "okay I know that you are not alright. You can tell me I won't tell anyone if you don't want your little secret to get out but I know it's something Anubis" his voice was so stern yet father like _hmm maybe- NO ANUBIS BAD BOY you don't tell people this secret _I mentally scolded myself for even think for a moment to tell him "uhh nope sir it's not a secret… well it is but I can't tell you. Or anyone in general sorry sir but I have to go" I say and just as I turn to leave I feel him grab my forearm and pull me back. Not hard but hard enough to pull me I turned to face him, he no longer had the face 'you-can-tell-me-anything' but instead he had the face 'you-don't-have-a-choice-so-spill' I sighed once more (man, I do a lot of sighing I need to stop) I look at the floor then back up to Osiris, I pull away from his grip and sit crisscrossed on the end of his bed then look at his covers "Anubis?" he says and I look back up "alright listen, if you really want to know what's bothering me you have to SWARE to everything you can possibly think of not to tell anyone no gods, not your children, no one" "okay I promise and swear I will tell no one of this conversation" I nod slightly then begin.

When I was done telling Lord Osiris about what was bothering me (I haven't told all of it yet) he said "so what's bothering you is… the rising of Apophis. Anubis we have known about this for a little over a year now. Why all of the sudden you get all agitated because of Apophis?" "Well sir" I stopped deciding weather or not to tell him, so I just said it bluntly "we can't beat Apophis" he stared at me like I just caught on fire then slowly said "what do you mean we can't beat him?" "I mean we can't beat him… alone not even with Ra" "so we are just going to lose then there's no point in this?" I stay quiet "Anubis? Hello? Answer me!" "Okay just calm down my Lord there is a way we can defeat him…" I go quiet again and look down while fiddling whit the sheets on his bed. Osiris clears his throat and brings me back to reality I take a deep breath then say really fast "weneedthedaughterofapophis" he stares at me and raises an eyebrow "what did you say? Because it sounded like 'darfgarfkarf Apophis'" I glare at him for not understanding me but when I think about it I couldn't even understand. Anyways I repeat myself slower "I said we need the daughter of Apophis" "daughter of Apophis?" "Yes sir that's what I said" "SINCE WHEN IN THE NAME OF RA HAS THERE BEEN A DAUGHTER OF APOPHIS?! AND WHY DIDN'T YOU SAY ANYTHIGNWHAT HAPPENED TO HER? OH MY RA ANUBIS HOW COULD YOU BE SO NIEVE ABOUT THIS" he yelled and I just recoiled myself from his reach and put my head down. Osiris was still screaming at me for not paying attention and stuff but I just numbed it out, he was pinching the arch of his nose with his eyes closed, as he yelled I got closer and closer to just leaving him there and go crawl up in a ball in a corner. Since he was still yelling I decided to pull my knees to my chest and sit there. I was feeling something I haven't felt in eons: water going down my face. What do people call that um tears streaming down my face. I could still hear Osiris yelling at me but it was now just numb and muffled then it was silent and I could feel hands on my shoulders, but they weren't Osiris's they were feminine. _Isis _I thought _its Isis _then I heard her voice "Anubis?" I shook my head not wanting to talk "Anubis dear are you okay? What happened?" then I felt Osiris put his hand on my knee and say "Anubis. I'm sorry I shouldn't have flipped out I'm sorry please talk to one of us" "leave me alone" I said into my knees and popped into the graveyard outside where I placed the child of chaos. The one spot no Egyptian would think to look: Athens, Greece.


	6. Chapter 6

"CARTER, CARTER, CARTER, CARTER, CARTER, CARTER, CARTER, CARTER, CARTER!" I yelled while running down the stairs. "What Sadie I'm busy" he replied I just glared at him " anyways as I was saying before you interrupted me. Dad said he needs us to do something for him so we need to hop on down to the Duat and see what he needs" Carter shrugged "do I have to?" "Yes! Because dad thinks that Anubis is in trouble" "and this concerns me how?" because Anubis has the weapon to destroying Apophis" right when I said that Carter dropped what he was doing opened a portal grabbed my wrist and pulled me through.

We got to the Duat to see complete chaos. The scales were looking awfully bad my dad look about ready to murder something and his hair was stuck up like a mad scientist… soo like Thoth. Isis was sitting on Anubis's throne; Set was running around like a crazy person long with some of his demons, Bes and Bast sat at my father's feet Thoth stood to the left of my father's throne and Horus to the right. We ran to our father and yelled over the noise "dad! What's going on where's Anubis?!" "I don't know Sadie we can't seem to track him and when set heard about his son's disappearance he threw a party type thing!" then I couldn't take the noise anymore "SET SHUT THE FUCK UP!" I screeched, then all the noise stopped and set look genuinely scared, I glared at him "okay, okay jeez I will quiet down" "NO! You WILL SHUT UP AND SIT!" "Hey wait you can't tell me to shut up and sit im a god so no" "SIT SET!" his eye twitched "Set just sit down will you be for Sadie Hi-di's you" Isis said then he sat down mumbling, I turned back to my father "so what do you mean Anubis can't be tracked?" "We just can't track him or anything I wish he would hurry up and come back so Isis can stop glaring at me" then I did notice that Isis wasn't just sitting in Anubis's throne, she was sitting and glaring now I know why I put up with her. "Well maybe I wouldn't have to if somebody would keep their temper" she said I looked back and forth so did the others up there with us. "What are you talking about Isis?" I asked "nothing, just something Anubis told Osiris then Osiris lost his temper. The poor boy" she looked away and she looked sad, just then her words raced through my mind_ just something Anubis told Osiris _what did Anubis tell my dad that made him lose his temper. "What did Anubis say?" I asked "nothing my dear child" Isis responds.

I finally let it go and sat while the others did the same, right then we hear Set scream like a 5 year old girl and we turn to look at the one and only hybrid mix: my little Ammit or as I like call him my little poochikins "AMMIT!" I yell and run to him giving him a big hug "ohh my little poochikins" "Sadie don't call him 'poochikins' I don't know how many time we will have to go over this The Devourer of Souls is not referred to as 'poochikins'." I stuck my tongue out at him "hey little guy why are you scaring Set? Hmm?" Ammit barks "umm I can't really understand you so im just going to say 'because you're hungry and your tired of hearts'" he barks again "actually he's trying to eat out Set's heart because he locked Ammit in a cage when he got here" a new voice said I looked up and saw Anubis standing there. I smiled, then noticed a girl behind him she couldn't have been much older than 16 I don't know, but every single god and goddess turned towards him, Isis just glared at him and Set was trying to get away from Ammit "Ammit heel I thought I told you not to attack Set unless I tell you to… which is all the time so go ahead and rip him to shreds" Ammit wasted no time biting a good chunk out of Sets arm "okay all of you out now except for Osiris and Bast I need to talk to them about something" I guess they didn't see the girl behind him but they nodded and left.

Set was still running and screaming like a girl while trying to escape from Ammit which I found very funny "Ammit heel let Set go I will take you later so you can finish ripping him limb from limb" Ammit skidded to a stop and Set vanished. Anubis started to walk but the girl wouldn't follow he waved his hand telling the girl to come on, she was hesitant but soon she ran to Anubis's side and grabbed onto him he hosted her up on his back and carried her to his throne then sat her down in it. She pulled her knees to her chest and hugged them. Bast came over to her, sat on the arm of the throne and put her arm around the girl. "Osiris" Anubis started "I want you to meet Alice, Alice this is Osiris" she looked up at my father and gave him a weak smile and almost inaudible 'hello' "and this is Carter host of Horus, now let me tell you he may be arrogant like Horus but he's not so hard headed and violent like him" she smiled at him "an the last one but certainly not the least Sadie" he pointed in my direction "she was the host of Isis and she has a bit of a sharp tongue" she laughed and smiled at me, I smiled back _ who is she _I kept thinking I mean I knew her name but why did Anubis worry so much about her to be gone for a good week and a half. "Well Miss Alice it's nice to meet you" my dad said while holding out his hand toward the girl Alice. She hesitantly shook his hand then wrapped it back around her legs, that's when I realized she was super thin like anorexic thin "okay Sadie, Carter I am only introducing you to Alice because she will be the key to defeating Apophis" Carter and I nodded. "Wait, how is she the key to destroying Apophis?" Carter asked, Anubis's face darkened slightly he looked over at the girl and she nodded "uh well Carter at one point in time even the most evil need to have their uhh… fun, so-" "woahh! Are you trying to give us 'the talk'" "AHH! Hell no Carter im not paid enough to give you that anyway as I was saying so one day Apophis had gotten into the mortal world and um…" Anubis was defiantly hesitant about this but he said it anyways "I want you too to meet the daughter of Apophis" Carters eyes widened and I thought he was about to have a heart attack, my jaw dropped and my eyes widened also. I seriously never saw that coming.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter seven

Anubis

"Wait" Sadie said "she's Apophis's daughter? How is that even possible?" "Uhh well im not sure I was prying at Apophis and so was Bast but neither of us got very far soo…" I stopped and looked at her, she was now standing "so we just gave up on the fact and let it go when I needed to put her somewhere safe where time would never get to her I put her in Greece took me a while to get to her but I finally got to her" I nodded "maybe we should take this elsewhere cause Set could be listening" Osiris said for the first time since I came back.

_How am I going to convince Ra or the rest of the gods she's good?_ I thought as I panicked _Set saw her ahh_ I kept wondering if Set would say anything I had an intense fear that he would tell them but I had to keep calm on the outside "alright so how is she going to help us and how do you know she's not working for Apophis?" I heard Sadie say in distance but I was so lost in thought I didn't really notice, then fingers snapped in front of my face "huh?" I said Sadie face palmed then repeated herself "how do we know she's not working for Apophis?" "Because she was locked away for a good 10,000 years or so" "oh" I nodded "Anubis?" Alice said "yeah little one?" "Um… how am I going to help if I don't fight?" Sadie, Carter, and Lord Osiris's mouth fell open "this girl can't fight?!" Osiris screamed, I winced slightly and smiled "uhh well Alice dear... that is a cross road we will come to when its time" "uh isn't time now?" she asked I narrowed my eyes at her "shush! Don't you think I know this! Im just trying to convince myself that we have a few more months to train you soo..." Alice gave me an irritated look "um I don't recall us having a few freaking months" I pointed my finger at her and said "you. SHUT UP! I know we don't have a few months" she smiled at my aggregation "you devious little child" "thank you" she replied in a voice that sounded like a baby girl like a four year old. I again, narrowed my eyes at her "let's go before you get any ideas."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter eight

Alice

_Hehehe teasing Anubis is fun_ I mentally laughed as he got aggregated. He narrowed his eyes at me again and said "let's go before you get any ideas" which of course being me I had probably close to 12 ideas to play around with. Anyways once everyone left Anubis and … hmm uh well I don't know the other one's name soo since he's blue I will call him BLUBERRY MUFFIN, so BLUEBERRY MUFFIN and Anubis were talking about how they were going to break it to the other gods the Apophis had a child. Very quickly did I get bored. I was watching the ground until I saw some sort of tiny black hole appear but it wasn't black it was more yellow than black. "Hey Anubis?" I said cutting him off in mid argument "what Alice?" "What's with the gold hole in the ground?" "Gold hole? What are yo- holy Ra what is that!" I got closer to the hole then felt _HIS _presence "AHHHSONOFRA!" I screeched while jumping behind Anubis's throne.

I was precisely right. It was the son of Ra. His name is Aaron he was about a foot taller than me so five feet seven inches. He was 17 and was also locked away when his father fell. His hair is a nicely toned and combed blonde color. His eyes are this weird green with specks of gold, but I can't say his eyes are weird my very in color for my mood. "Aaron! I swear you almost made me go get Ammit" Anubis said. Aaron laughed._ heh his laugh is cute_ I mentally smiled "jeez Anubis never knew you were so jumpy" this time Anubis laughed "I remember you when you were just close to my knee" "yeah I know right. Bast says I have grown A LOT!" I was still sitting there not wanting to get up I felt like a spy or and stalker or a …. NINJA! Then I sneezed. _Awww man I blew my cover_ I thought sadly "wow Alice way blow your cover"_ was Anubis mocking me? Or just being really stupid?_ I stayed quiet and shut my eyes like: If I can't see you, you can't see me! "Alice get up. You blew your cover already, and closing your eyes and thinking 'if I can see you, you can't see me doesn't work" I groaned and stood.

I got up and glanced at Aaron he smiled. He never knew who I was but I certainly knew who he was "so you're the Alice girl" I nodded _SAY SOMETHING TO HIM ALICE DON'T BE STUPID_ I mentally screamed. He smiled. _Compared to me he is very tan he looks Californian or Arizona._ "Uhh yeah Im Alice. Your hair is nice." _WHAT THE- 'your hair is nice' WHAT IS THAT REALLY IS THIS HAPPENING DID I REALLY JUST SAY THAT! "_Uh thanks" he glanced away then back at me and jumped slightly "uhh did your eyes just change color?" I started to feel panicky _really emotions can't you just be like Apophis's and never affect me _"no they did not just color… got to go!" I said then snapped my finger and POOF I was sitting on Anubis's bed staring at a wall.


	9. Chapter 9

**sorry for it being short i just couldn't think of anything else and also i thought it should be short**

Chapter nine

Anubis

"ALICE! WHERE ARE YOU?!" I yelled "this girl works fast. Where is she?" Aaron said. I sighed "she does this when she says something awkward like 'your hair looks nice' or something." _"DID YOU REALLY_ _JUST MIMIC ME SERIOUSLY MY VIOCE IS NOT THAT GIRLY!"_ a shrill voice said from my room "of corse she would be in my room its her weird hiding place" I said. We walked up to my door and I tried opening it. "its locked" I said bluntly. Aaron looked at me "thank you captain obvious" I smiled and he laughed "ALICE! OPEN THE DOOR!" _"NO! GO AWAY AND AARONS WITH YOU SERIOUSLY HAVENT I DIED ENOUGH ALREADY?" _"died enough? Ha hmm maybe…" I looked at Aaron then said simultaneously "NO!" _"I HATE YOU ALL!" _We sat there for hours trying to negotiate when all of the sudden she burst out of my room panting. "guys we have a problem" "what do you mean?" I asked she glanced between both of us then looked at the ground _great now we have a problem _I thought putting my head down.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter ten

Anubis

_WHAT IS HAPPENING_ I mentally screamed as I got pulled by Alice down the street "Alice what's wrong?" I asked she just ignored me and kept running until we reached the biggest obelisk ever built: the Washington monument. Okay maybe I should have told you we were in Washington D.C., anyways we were going to the obelisk when the round started to shake. "Anubis! What is that" Alice shrieked I looked to where she was looking Aaron did to. It was the Set Animal or as Carter and Sadie calls it Leroy. So anyways Leroy came out of the ground, and the only thing I could really process was that Leroy was striking at Alice. Thankfully Alice is smart and fast, because she dodged then lashed out at it. I tried moving but I couldn't it was a strange power, and ancient power I haven't felt in eons and from the looks of it Aaron couldn't move either. "Alice, there's a soft spot under its chin try to get to it" I yelled. She glanced back at me trying to make out the words I just said, and there was her mistake. Leroy came down on her and when her moved she wasn't anywhere in sight

"ALICE!" Aaron and I yelled simultaneously. Leroy started to melt to revel a man who was most certainly not Set.

"Ohh a God and Ra's-s-s son" the man said in a chilling voice that I knew  
"Apophis" I growled

"S-s-so you're a s-s-smart dog now Anubis?"

"Where's Alice"

He laughed "please the girl is fine, but now you have nothing to defeat me with" he smiled evilly

"We will find her you reptilian freak and I swear if she's hurt I will personally haunt you for the rest of your life. Which is eternity" Apophis narrowed his eyes at me, but I didn't care. My rage was building ever second; I was like a ticking time bomb.

"You might want to watch yourself Anubis, or I just might wipe Alice from the face of the earth, and you memory" whit that he was gone in a snap, and I was fuming.

"Anubis quit pacing you're going to burn a hole in the ground" Aaron said. I ignored him. "Anubis, come on we'll find her do-"

"Aaron! We're not going to find her. I don't know if you've noticed but APOPHIS took her! APOPHIS TOOOOKKK HERRRRRRRRRR WE WILL NEVER FIND HER!" Aaron looked down at his feet and I immediately felt bad. Aaron has always liked, liked Alice but he thought that she didn't like, like him. But she did like, like him and she thought that he didn't like, like her. Yes that's complicated but don't worry it took me nine years just to understand the first part.

"Aaron I didn't me-"

"It's okay"

"It's not that okay. One because you sound like you just lost your mother and two because you sound like a dying kitten"

"That's supposed to mean…?"

"It means you sound like a dying kitten that just lost his mother climbing up the side of a mountain eating a lollipop."

"You gods and your confusing riddles…. What is _that _supposed to mean?"

"It means… YOU SOUND ALLLLL DEPRESSED. Like me when Osiris say 'noho don't take cookie, cookie is mine'"

"Ummmmm…. I doubt he said it like that"

"You get my drift"

"Yeahh"

"good." We stopped talking after that, so we just sat in a weird silence then I stared at him for a while. Once I was done I smiled and crossed my arms in front of my chest

"Aaron, you do know that I know that you like Alice?" he stared at me like I just blew up Times Square. I laughed.

"You keep your mouth shut! Say nothing to her!" I laughed once more

"Why do you keep laughing?!"

"Because she likes you but she doesn't know you like her too, and you like her but you don't think she likes you, BUT SHE DOES!" he stared at me blankly, I sighed "okay Aaron. Listen carefully. ALICE. LOVES. YOU."

"She does?" I face palmed

"Yes, my little friend she does"

He narrowed his eyes "how do you know? You're the god of the dead; you don't have the emotion called love"

I glared at him. "I know because Bast is the goddess of cats and there was a kitten on my bed… but it was dead so I was sad"

He stared "Anubis that made NO since!" I sighed  
"okay did you see how her eyes were like that pinkish purple color?" he nodded "okay well her eyes change color according to her mood, so they're like very accurate mood rings. Anyways the color they were earlier was love. SHE. LOVES. YOU." He smiled at me

"Well that's relieving to know. I never knew her eyes changed color according to her mood either"

We looked at each other and laughed until Aaron said "hey, what's that?" I looked to where he was pointing and saw a cuff bracelet, ring, and a pendent. The bracelet looked like this: story/2088537/Suicidal-Sunshine/

and the ring: imgres?start=285&um=1&hl=en&biw=1366&bih=667&tbm=isch&tbnid=iuQ7PUUart5bHM:&imgrefurl= . %3FArtOC%3D*%26ArtPC%3D*%26ArtYC%3D*%26ArtTI%3D%26ArtCI%3Daac%26ArtCI2%3Dzza%26ArtNA%3DA&docid=0QaJj_CaMgSbFM&imgurl= /10/273/m/10273-4346.p00_ &w=300&h=300&ei=ks18UJ_OKsms0AGlp4GwBA&zoom=1&iact=hc&vpx=647&vpy=254&dur=8830&hovh=225&hovw=225&tx=154&ty=113&sig=101976172755403126941&page=11&tbnh=143&tbnw=159&ndsp=28&ved=1t:429,r:9,s:300,i:31

and the pendent: imgres?start=255&um=1&hl=en&biw=1366&bih=667&tbm=isch&tbnid=32nnemWqXGQA3M:&imgrefurl= . &docid=fFXI5FD-KTXMeM&imgurl= . &w=300&h=225&ei=Fs58UOjSGKn20gGL3ICABw&zoom=1&iact=hc&vpx=693&vpy=211&dur=367&hovh=180&hovw=240&tx=107&ty=77&sig=101976172755403126941&page=10&tbnh=139&tbnw=175&ndsp=37&ved=1t:429,r:81,s:200,i:247

_Greeatteee _I thought_ know we can't track Alice _"come on Aaron we need the Kane's."


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter eleven

Sadie

Hello! Sadie here. Do you want to know how to start your day off? Well here's a way:

First: wake up

Second: take a shower get dressed

Third: go down stairs and have the Lord of funerals fall into Philip the crocodile's pool followed by a blonde boy who reminds me of Ra fall on the concrete terrace.

Funny right? Anyways I noticed one thing, the girl Alice was not with them but the blonde kid seemed to have replaced her "Hey Anubis! Hey blonde kid-who-remindes-me-of-Ra-and-has-replaced-the-girl-Alice-so-you-might-want-to-explain" Anubis blinked a few times then said "okay Sadie first that was one looooonnnnnnngggggggg stereo typical name" I laughed, then Carter walked out on the terrace muttering something then said "Sadie come on, classes st-" he looked up "um. Anubis hi, who's this and where's Alice?" Anubis looked down "uhh well hah we might have to commence a search for her" I stared at Anubis then glanced at Carter and we said in unison "WHAT!" Anubis gave an innocent smile "uh" he said. Then Carter started going on and on about how Anubis should have been more meticulous [yes carter I know what that means! Now let me the damn story! Jeez!] Now where was I oh yeah so while Carter was talking I saw Felix go by with his penguins. He rolled his eyes at Carter and waved at me. Okay im getting off track again sorry anyways Carter was still going on and on, I then heard Anubis "Carter… Ccccaaaarrrrttteeeerrr… CARTER! SHUT UP AND LISTEN!" Carter opened his mouth but closed it and Anubis said "good. Now long story short Apophis took Alice, and if im right he took her to the Bermuda triangle. All we need to do is get there and back." I stared at him trying to remember where the Bermuda was "okay then let's go" I replied to him "one problem Sadie. The Bermuda was designed to block magic out. So if you go there not prepared you can't get out. Now what we will need is Zirconium iron and Osmium metal" I stared at him "what the?" he sighed "they're two types of metals"

"Oh" I replied "so where do we get them?" Anubis looked at Aaron then at the ground while an uneasy silence fell.

After about twenty minutes of silence, Aaron then cleared his throat and said "well I know where some Zirconium is and I have some Osmium" we stared at him. When it was obvious he wasn't going to say where the Zirconium was I said "and? Where is the Zirconium?" "Well" he hesitated "when the war with Apophis –the first one- was over my dad -Ra-sort of emitted the iron down an abyss in the Duat soo…" I glared at him "so you're saying we can't get the damn metal? Well that's just spl-" "hold on" Carter said "Sadie remember the museum we went to before we hosted gods? I nodded "well while we were walking through the exhibits the tour guide guy pointed to a metal and said "and here is one of the most exotic metals ever. The Zirconium metal was used mainly in the war wit-"

"CARTER GET TO THE DAMN POINT!" I yelled, he rolled his eyes "well then he said that the metal was only forged out of a rare purple stone or it was chemically weathered, but that would take years to ev-" "CARTER" I yelled once more "NO ONE CARES!" he glared at me "hmm…" Anubis started "so all we have to do is get the stone that was on exhibit?" I nodded "alright. Sadie leads seeing how she knows London better than any of us"

"WAIT! We're going to need a plan an-" I cut Carter off  
"okay listen to me. I can barely tolerate you. You're so inflexible. Your WAY to meticulous. You ruminate at the weirdest of times, and you're also very sullen.

There I gave you your life story, and I used all those big vocab words you told me I had to learn then put into a sentence so hack up the 40$ and we will be on our way" Carter's mouth was hanging open and the other two were trying to stifle a laugh. I smirked at my brother while he was pulling the bet money out of his wallet. Anubis then opened a portal and we went through trying not to bust out laughing.


	12. Authors Note:

Hey. Authors note! Yeah dont deny the love for the authors note. Anyways i don't know when i can start wrighting again because there is something wrong with word and i'm going to fix it Yeahh im a compleat computer nerd i know what a lot of stuff means for example: div class="iframe-container" i18n-values="id:historyHost; data-url:historyFrameURL;" data-favicon="chrome:/theme/IDR_HISTORY_FAVICON" id="history" data-url="chrome:/history-frame/"/div

that is call Html document, its mainly used to back up internet files if done right you can back up all your information, but that perticulat Html there is the history frame for devinart. Okay EFF im getting off course. ANYWAYS! im trying to fix Word and it will probably take a while cause im just going to erase all of my data on my computer, then im going to get it back. Complicated yes but a lot of computer stuff is complicated, even i dont understand sometimes. Yepp so i juswas giving you that update BTW i wrote this on notepad :D yep the only thing excluding my internet accsess that works LOVE YOU ALL AND A MARRY GOOD MORNING OR NIGHT DEPENDING ON WHERE YOU LIVE! :3


	13. Chapter 12

chapter 12 Aaron's PoV

Okay i have seen her before' I thought as we walked down the street ing London. Now if you're wondering im not talking  
about the Kane children im talking about Alice.  
Her face seems so familiar, yet it also doesn't. "Anubis. The girl who was with us the one who got kidnapped, who is she" i asked  
"Aaron I do belive we went over this her name is-" "Not her name" i cut him off "like tell me something about her."  
Anubis gave a weird smile in the direction of nothing,  
"well where do you want me to start?" he questioned. I was going to answer but Sadie cut me off "wait i thought you knew Alice?"  
"well if i recall, I may have met her before but i do not remember"  
"oh. so what can we do to make you remember?" Carter asked, I sighed "again i need some information on her."  
"hmm, well sh-" i cut off Anubis before he could answer "hold on Anubis. When i was eight, that is when i have met her last. On my eighth birthday"  
"what?" they all asked in unison. I sighed once more.  
-FLASHBACK-  
When I turned ten, my mother said that I may go outside the walls of the fortress. Of corse i had to be careful, i had heard from a fellow servant that soon there was to be a war.  
As I was walking I saw a little girl no older than eight laying with a snake.  
A big snake for that matter. As I was watching the girl, I saw three boys in my peripheral vision walking towards her. The boys were probably no older than me, ten,  
and they looked like they wanted revenge. The anger in the lead boys' eyes was incredible as he approached the girl. I hid in the bushes close enough to hear and  
see them. "Hey little freak. You know snakes are prohibited here in Egypt." the leader said. The little girl looked up at the boy "Hey Bryan. How are you?  
Oh wait I don't care about your life!" The boy, Bryan, grabbed the girls shirt and hauled her up so that her feet where dangling and she was face to face with him  
"Why you lit-" he began saying, when he was suddenly grabbed by thorny vines. The vines held him upside down and the girl feel to her feet landing with much grace.  
"you know Bryan, my name is Alice and you are no match for me" Alice said to Bryan.  
"what the- PUT ME DOWN YOU MUTANT FREAK I NEED TO KNOCK YOU OUT FOR THE LAST TIME YOU DID THIS!" the boy screeched.  
I saw red stuff flowing down his legs. Blood. 'I have to stop this' I thought as the girl hung the other two up.  
"I HOPE THE PRINCE TAKES YOU HOSTAGE!" Bryan screeched at Alice, she turned around "ohhh im so scared! I doubt he's going to come save you so just shut up!"  
"I WILL NOT SH-" more vines then shot out of the ground making Bryan be quiet. That is when i saw even more blood poor from his and his trios ankles as they screeched in pain.  
I had enough of the bloodshed the girl thinks im scared shes six what is she going to do. I got up from my hiding spot and walked over to them.  
The boys whose mouths weren't covered gasped. i snapped my fingers and they fell face first into the dirt "Sorry not coördinated yet"  
I said, the three boys bowed "it is okay milord" Bryan said. I heard hissing in my ear and i turned to come face to face with an anaconda.  
"um I am sure that this was not here before" I said , "your right dingal, it wasn't there before" a voice said "snake freak! You don't talk to the prince like that" Bryan yelled  
The girl who put the snake on me glared "You want to know something Bryan I don't care if he's the KING i will do what I want and no one can stop me! I'm stronger than any magician"  
I smiled and snapped my fingers, i heard her screech and the snake was gone. i turned toward the girl "now whose strong miss... Hmm I do not believe i caught your name"  
she glared at me "Ha-ha no one knows her name because no one likes her! so we all just call her snake freak because she always has a snake with her" Bryan responded to me.  
I turned "did I forget to dismiss you? Huh. Well off with you now. Go on! shoo!" the boys scrambled off and I released the girl.  
"Really dude I had it under control!" she exclaimed, i watched her as she pulled herself up "oh by the way 'prince,' you might want to watch it because I just might kill you in your sleep."  
I looked at her slightly surprised "did you just threaten me?" I asked "so what if I did? It's not like your going to do anything" she replied quickly. i nodded slightly, thinking,  
"mm... So you think im not strong enough?" she nodded, glaring at me "How about a duel to see which one is stronger?" she nodded once more  
"prepare to meet your maker... um..." i smiled at her loss of words "Aaron. You?" she smiled back "Alice" "well then Alice i will see you in..." i looked at the sky "one hour"  
I held my hand out fo her to shake, she gave me the Your-So-Totally-Going-Down look.  
-FLASHBACK END-  
"so you and Alice have met?" Sadie questioned, which in my case sennario did not sound like a question but more like a statement, I nodded "hmm" Anubis started  
"but how could you not realize that, that was Alice down there in the hall of Judgement?" I shook my head "she looks a lot different from when i last saw her." Anubis nodded.  
Just then the air tensed "come on let's get this metal and get Alice." Sadie instructed, we all nodded.

It took us about 2 minutes to clear everyone out of the museum. Then it took us about 5 minutes to find the zirconium. We all got out easily. "God something is going to go wrong!" Sadie

exclaimed. We all looked at her "what do you mean Sades?" Carter asked curiously, and as if on que the air thickened once more but this time more tense. Then everything went black.  
I woke up in snow. 'Wait' i thought, panicking 'SNOW!'  
_

In my head I was flipping out but on the outside I looked like I was a nut case. I am currently rolling around in the snow, hyperventilating. I wasnt cold because one I  
radiate heat and two... um well i don't have a two so just one. Anyways while I was rolling around like an idiot , Anubis, Sadie, And Carter where talking to each other  
"Aaron..." Anubis Said, 'Aarroonnnn..." Anubis said once more, I mean it's not like I can't hear the godly dog but its all far away. "AARON!" he yelled, snapping me out of my  
insanity. "Jeez Aaron calm down" "How am I suppose to be calm?" Anubis narrowed his eyes at me like I was missing the big picture. "um we got zapped to the Bermuda not sure how  
but we did" I stared at him, baffled "heh heh I uh knew that" I got up and brushed some melted snow off, "so what now?" Sadie asked, Anubis thought for a few seconds then finally  
said "we need to split up. so Sadie, Carter you go east, I will head south and Aaron you go north. Then when its..." he looked at the sky "close to sundown, about 7:30,  
there is a boat dock going west, where tourist come and go, that's where we'll meet alright?" we all nodded "good now split," and with that we split.


	14. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Alice PoV

"Really? You really think that putting them here would help?" I said clearly annoyed with my so-called 'Father'. Well never mind that  
this cage is made out of twigs and I can't even break it. I'm not that weak. "Its called a trap. Are you really that stupid?" I glared at him "yeah I'm the stupid one"  
"You are stupid" I glared once more, but for an odd reason my powers weren't working, but it's not like I had any to begin with "I hope you burn in hell" I said with an emotional face,  
Apophis turned toward me with that Johnny Depp face, like no joke his face looked like Johnny Depp. His eyes were slit like a snakes and if you looked hard enough you could see the  
scales of a snake. "I would watch your tone girl" "Ohh the 'I should watch my tone' im soo scared" I mocked, this time he gave an intense glare. We sat there for about 50 seconds then he turned and kept watching as snow fell "why the hell is it snowing were in the middle of the world where the equator is, it shouldn't be snowing" I muttered to myself as if someone would reply to me. "Like I said earlier, Your stupid" "No I'm not I'm smarter than you!" "mmm is that so, well if you're so smart then you would know why it's snowing in a place it shouldn't be snowing in" I gritted my teeth and grabbed a nice sized rock then chucked at my 'Dad', he caught it of course "hmm what were you planning on happening?"

"..."

"..."  
"I was planning for that rock to hit you in the head so you would fall down bleeding, I could get free then  
I could come back and stab you seventy-times and banish you so far into the Duat that you will never see the light of day again for as long as all the gods live"  
I replied as his face went from shock to anger "why you little-"  
"little what? Bitch?" I said with a fake smile and fake niceness "yeah I know" I then said in a mono voice. Apophis breathed out and glared at me, then turned and walked away,  
a guard then came and was put in my 'fathers' place of watching me.  
I sat on the ground, I didn't want to because I was freezing, and the ground was to. I never liked being cold that's why I like to stay in heated areas or in Egypt,  
but never anywhere that got cold. I still wonder though, Aaron never knew who my dad was and the only time I have ever talked to him with out stuttering was when I was eight,  
yeah I know what your thinking weren't you imprisoned at six' well yes and no. I was origanlly supposed to be asleep until my sixteenth birthday in the 21st century,  
but something happened and I got free. I stayed in Egypt and found out there was going to be a war with my father, and I figured what the heck I will fight from the shadows,  
and I did so but I did meet Aaron once. 'I wonder if he figured that out yet?' I thought to myself. I was soon so lost in thought that I didn't realize the other guards until  
I heard my father laughing. I looked to where he was and saw: Anubis, Sadie, and Carter. "well, well, well. Look who we have here the mutt, and the Kane's. HA! I never thought  
I would see the day I caught these two and their mutt" They were in bondage and there mouths were gagged, I noticed also that there was only three of them,  
Aaron was on the island I could feel it, it got a bit warmer when my father brought them here. So he either didn't know Aaron was with them or  
he does know and he's just playing. I soon made eye contact with Anubis and I swear he was telling me to find Aaron and get off the island. I don't want to leave him here though.  
"Throw them in the dungeon" I sighed and sat down pulling my knees to my chest. 'they're all going to die never make it out alive or ever see the daylight again' I thought to myself.  
I felt something hot go down my face and realized I was crying. I was crying because I don't want Anubis gone, he's the one who protected me for most of my life he was always there.  
I don't want him gone. I put my head in my knees and silently cried. I felt a hand on my shoulder but instinctively pulled away.  
"hey now, don't be like that. It'll be okay, we'll get Anubis and the others out don't worry" a quiet, sweet toned voice said. 'Hey wait I know that voice!' I exclaimed mentally.  
I look up just to prove my knowledge, it was Aaron. He smiled at me "hold on i'll get you out" he got up "Aaron how are yo-" to answer my question he grabbed the bars  
(or twigs, whatever) and they melted at his touch. He held out his hand and I hesitantly took it, "see everything is going to be fine" he whispered thumbing away the tears on my face.  
I smiled weakly, 'good lord Ra! He feels like he just came out of a toaster oven' I said mentally. I tensed "Aaron, get down" he tilted his head 'wow he's cute when he does that...  
AHH GET YOURSELF TOGETHER ALICE!' I scolded myself and pushed Aaron down under a shadow under this house thing. We saw my dad go by with a few of his best guards  
"Merace (pronounced mar-ah-kay), set out to find my daughter and the child of Ra, bring them back... ALIVE!" Apophis said while examining my former cell.  
When my dad left Aaron looked at me "what does he mean by 'daughter'?"  
"forget that we have to get Anubis" I got up out of our hiding spot and headed off towards the dungeons, but Aaron had different plans  
"hold up. What did Apophis mean by 'my daughter'?" I shrugged  
"once again forget that we need Anubis" I heard him sigh in annoyance "fine where to?"

It took about five minutes to get there and about twelve to get past all the guards. "Okay what now?" Aaron asked clearly still a little mad because I wouldn't answre his question.  
'Jeez hold grudges much?' I asked mentally "um well if I'm correct they're holding them down the right corridor but Apophis probably thought I would go that way so I would say left."  
Aaron stared at me, dumbfounded, I just shook my head and pointed to the left "ohh..." he said. I looked back at him "what?" he said, I rolled my eyes and headed off, the only thing I kept think was 'Anubis please be okay,' we were walking past a lot of cages with animals in the like snakes, rats, an elephant, weird-looking birds, jackals, Anubis, Sadie, and Carter, falco- 'Wait jackals?!" I ran back to the cage holding the jackals and stuck my hand in the cage, "uh Alice they're right here" Aaron said.  
I ignored him and watched the dogs, they were afraid, but of what Anubis was right next to them. Maybe it's because he got locked up, "hey little guys, its okay I'm going to  
get you out of here don't worry. I just need Anubis" I said to the dogs. They looked at me 'I promise' I mentally said getting up and heading towards Aaron and the others.  
"so what now I can't melt the bars or burn them" Aaron said, Anubis and Sadie face palmed, so did I. Carter just stood there with his mouth hung open.  
"Aaron, did you hit your head or something?" he shook his head no, I narrowed my eyes at him, then started to pick the lock on the cage.

Throughout the entire process of trying to open the cage Aaron kept talking to me, "-nd did you know that scientist HAVE discovered the square root of-"  
"Aaron! Will you please shut up I'm trying to work here"  
"oh right sorry" he looked away and I went back to getting the door unlocked. I almost had it until I heard guards coming "Alice get out of here now" Anubis said quietly, in a warning  
tone.  
"But-"  
"No but's! you need to get out of here!"  
"No I'm not leaving you to Apophis I can get you out before the guards get here" I could feel my eye start to sting. 'I am NOT going to cry' I said mentally  
"Alice, we will be, but I want you out of here. Aaron will help you train and so will Amos. Aaron knows where the po-"  
"No! I'm not leaving you!" my voice was cracking terribly now and I lost the fight not to cry. By now I could hear the guards, if they caught us we would be dead.  
I saw Anubis nod to Aaron and right as the guards turned the corner and shot their arrows. Aaron picked me up and we were gone with a flash of very bright light and a flash of  
darkness.

"hmm what were you planning on happening?"

"..."

"I was planning for that rock to hit you in the head so you would fall down bleeding, I could get free then  
I could come back and stab you seventy-times and banish you so far into the duat that you will never see the light of day again for as long as all the gods live"  
I replied as his face went from shock to anger "why you little-"  
"little what? Bitch?" I said with a fake smile and fake niceness "yeah I know" I then said in a monovoice. Apophis breathed out and glared at me, then turned and walked away,  
a guard then came and was put in my 'fathers' place of watching me.  
I sat on the ground, I didnt want to because I was freezing, and the ground was to. I never liked being cold thats why I like to stay in heated areas or in Egypt,  
but never anywhere that got cold. I still wounder though, Aaron never knew who my dad was and the only time I have ever talked to him with out stuttering was when I was eight,  
yeah I know what your thinking 'wernt you imprisoned at six' well yes and no. I was origanlly suppose to be asleep until my sixteenth birthday in the 21st cenutry,  
but something happend and I got free. I stayed in Egypt and found out there was going to be a war with my father, and I figred what the heck I will fight from the shadows,  
and I did so but I did meet Aaron once. 'I wounder if he figured that out yet?' I thought to myself. I was soon so lost in thought that I didnt realize the other gaurds until  
I heard my father laughing. I looked to where he was and saw: Anubis, Sadie, and Carter. "well, well, well. Look who we have here the mutt, and the Kanes. HA! I never thought  
I would see the day I caught these two and there mutt" They were in bondage and there mouths were gagged, I noticed also that there was only three of them,  
Aaron was on the island I could feel it, it got a little bit warmer when my father brought them here. So he either didnt know Aaron was with them or  
he does know and he's just playing. I soon made eye contact with Anubis and I swear he was telling me to find Aaron and get off the island. I dont want to leave him here though.  
"Throw them in the dungon" I sighed and sat down pulling my knees to my chest. 'they're all going to die never make it out alive or ever see the daylight again' I thought to myself.  
I felt something hot go down my face and realized I was crying. I was crying because I don't want Anubis gone, hes the one who protected me for most of my life he was always there.  
I dont want him gone. I put my head in my knees and silently cried. I felt an hand on my shoulder but instinctively pulled away.  
"hey now, dont be like that. It'll be okay, we'll get Anubis and the others out dont worry" a quiet, sweet toned voice said. 'Hey wait I know that voice!' I exlaimed mentally.  
I look up just to prove my knowledage, it was Aaron. He smiled at me "hold on i'll get you out" he got up "Aaron how are yo-" to awnsure my question he grabbed the bars  
(or twigs, whatever) and they melted at his touch. He held out his hand and I hesitantly took it, "see everything is going to be fine" he wisperd thumbing away the tears on my face.  
I smiled weakly, 'good lord Ra! He feels like he just came out of a toster oven' I said mentally. I tensed "Aaron, get down" he tilted his head 'wow he's cute when he does that...  
AHH GET YOURSELF TOGETHER ALICE!' I scolded myself and pushed Aaron down under a shadow under this house thing. We saw my dad go by with a few of his best guards  
"Merace (pronoced mar-ah-kay), set out to find my daughter and the child of Ra, bring them back... ALIVE!" Apophis said while examining my former cell.  
When my dad left Aaron looked at me "what does he mean by 'daughter'?"  
"forget that we have to get Anubis" I got up out of our hiding spot and headded off towards the dungons, but Aaron had diffrent plans  
"hold up. What did Apophis mean by 'my daughter'?" I shrugged  
"once again forget that we need Anubis" I heard him sigh in annoyince "fine where to?"

It took about five minutes to get there and about twelve to get past all the gaurds. "Okay what now?" Aaron asked clearly still a little mad because I wouldnt awnsure his question.  
'jeez hold grudges much?' I asked mentally "umm well if im correct they're holding them down the right corridor but Apophis probably thought I would go that way so I would say left."  
Aaron stared at me, dumbfounded, I just shook my head and pointed to the left "ohh..." he said. I looked back at him "what?" he said, I rolled my eyes and headded off.  
the only thing I kept think was 'Anubis please be okay,' we were walking past a lot of cages with animals in the like snakes, rats, an elephant, weird looking birds, jakckels,  
Anubis, Sadie, and Carter, falco- 'Wait jackels?!" I ran back to the cage holding the jackels and stuck my hand in the cage, "uhh Alice they're right here" Aaron said.  
I ignored him and watched the dogs, they were afriad, but of what Anubis was right next to them. Maybe it's because he got locked up, "hey little guys, its okay I'm going to  
get you out of here dont worry. I just need Anubis" I said to the dogs. They looked at me 'I promise' I mentally said getting up and headding towards Aaron and the others.  
"so what now I cant melt the bars or burn them" Aaron said, Anubis and Sadie facepalmed, so did I. Carter just stood there with his mouth hung open.  
"Aaron, did you hit your head or something?" he shook his head no, I narrowed my eyes at him, then started to pick the lock on the cage.

Throughout the entire process of trying to open the cage Aaron kept talking to me, "-nd did you know that scientist HAVE discoverd the square root of-"  
"Aaron! Will you please shut up I'm tring to work here"  
"oh right sorry" he looked away and I went back to getting the door unlocked. I almost had it until I heard guards coming "Alice get out of here now" Anubis said quietly, in a warning  
tone.  
"But-"  
"No but's! you need to get out of here!"  
"No I'm not leaveing you to Apophis I can get you out before the gaurds get here" I could feel my eye start to sting. 'I am NOT going to cry' I said mentally  
"Alice, we will be, but I want you out of here. Aaron will help you train and so will Amos. Aaron knows where the po-"  
"No! I'm not leaveing you!" my vioce was cracking terribley now and I lost the fight not to cry. By now I could hear the gaurds, if they caught us we would be dead.  
I saw Anubis nod to Aaron and right as the gaurds turned the corner and shot there arrows. Aaron picked me up and we were gone with a flash of very bright light and a flash of  
darkness.


	15. Chapter 14

Well I'm a compleat utter failure. I felt like I was going to throw up. Alice needs me because her powers are just now coming in. Now I've set Aaron in charge of training her.  
My god what is wrong with me? A few minutes after Aaron got Alice out of here they took Carter. I laid on the floor knowing I was failing everything.  
I just couldn't do anything right could I? Now I feel guilty for making Aaron take Alice. Sadie put her hand on my shoulder "Anubis? Are you okay?" I nodded, she laid down next to  
me "you're not okay. What's wrong?" I sighed and sat up "I'm failing everything, that's what's wrong" I said it so quietly it was barely audible. "Anubis your not failing, why do you  
think you are?" I looked at her she had sat back up and was sitting with her legs crossed like those kindergartener's that say "kriss cross apple sauce" yeah she was sitting like that.  
"well Sadie, one Alice's powers are coming in and she isn't a fan of being separated from me knowing that she can't control herself, two Carter just got token away, and three  
I set Aaron in-charge of controlling Alice's power."  
"you can't blame yourself Anubis"  
"why not? Its my fault that Alice had gotten token in the first place now her magic is slowly coming in and Carter got token" she came up to me and ran her fingers through my hair.  
"We'll get Carter and we all will get out of here don't worry" with that she laid her head on my shoulder and I laid my head on hers.

A few hours passed until we both saw Carter again. "so what happened" Sadie asked standing up to face him, "uh well I told him that I wouldn't fight in the war if he didn't kill me." Sadie's mouth dropped open "YOU TOLD HOM YOUR NOT GOING TO FIGHT!"  
"Sadie. Calm down. As long as Alice is okay we will be able to beat Apophis easy." Carter and Sadie both nodded "oh and Anubis, Apophis  
wanted you. He's sending his guards now" I stared at Carter for a bit then a guard came up and opened the door, "let's go you dog I  
don't have all day" that was the keyword. Dog. I am not a dog! I growled deeply and loudly, the guard or guards, because now there were about ten of them, backed up. Sadie smiled "oh you've made him mad now" she taunted "c-co-control that d-d-dog of yours"  
I growled again and turned into my jackal form "sorry I can't control him now he's way to mad" Carter and Sadie were now to the far right corner. I took my stance and lunged at the guards. I'm not telling you what it looked like when I finished because it will give you nightmares  
so I'm keeping that information. Carter and Sadie came out of the cell "well that was some serious bloodshed. I would have never guessed  
Anubis being so... VICIOUS!" Sadie exclaimed while petting my head. I barked in alarm, I couldn't change back "uh Carter do you by any chance speak the language of Anubis?" Carter shook his head and Sadie hummed trying to figure out what was wrong. I was thinking  
hard why couldn't I change back... My eyes snapped open 'Aaron had the zirconium and osmium!' I barked again and Sadie just stared at me,  
"Anubis no body knows what you're saying" Carter said slowly like he was talking to a five-year old. I sat down and thought, and thought and thought, until I had something that I knew would work.  
Isis once told me that gods always have magic even when they are in a place where magic is sealed off, but to do this you must be alone and have you must think of a time in you life that wasn't very pleasant, then focus on the age you were.  
I trotted into a cell and sat, Sadie and Carter tried to fallow but I growled at them.  
'Okay I have to concentrate on that one time my father tried to kill me... which was a lot... hmm I have never real- AGH getting unfocused'  
I refocused back to he time when Set tried to drown me.  
I could feel time wiz past me.  
15 minutes  
30 minutes  
60 minutes... I could feel myself changing. I opened my eyes and looked down then smiled it was a success. Except for the fact that I was a six-year-old. I marched out of the cell, mad, and started towards the doors. "uh Anubis you're-" I cut Sadie off "I know I'm six, now come on we don't have time" We walked out of the doors killing guard after guard. It was easy until we accidentally ran into Apophis.


	16. Chapter 15

Chapter fifteen  
Alice PoV

I awoke in a room. I think it was the infirmary, but everything was sort of blurry so I couldn't really tell. "Hey, how are you doing?" a voice next to me said. I looked over and saw Aaron, of course he's always there. I tried say 'terrible' to answer his question but it came out more muffled than English or any language, "I'm taking that as a 'not so good.'" I nodded, then I felt him mess with my hair "sorry" I looked at him, very confused. "Sorry for leaving Anubis and the others but I panicked and Anubis told me to do so and I had to listen and the guards... I just panicked" by the time he was done everything was sharp and in focus, I saw Aaron put his head down slightly. I wanted to sit up and hug him but I couldn't. I kept trying to get up, I was determined but all I managed was to roll over in my side facing Aaron. He smiled at me "you need to be careful" my voice had finally  
came back to me, "what happened" okay so it was horse but at least I can talk now Aaron looked at me "I'm not sure. The girl Jaz said something about some really powerful magic interfered  
and you were out like a light" "hmm... Does she know what type of magic?" He shook his head "she only knows that it was dark magic.  
I nodded, god I wanted to sit up so bad but I couldn't. It was bothering me so bad that I wanted to scream. Right then, as if on que, I felt a slight tug in my stomach, and I could hear a faint screeching. I pushed myself up no matter what pain I felt "Alice I don't think-" I cut him off "shhh" I listened closer, the screeching was getting more high pitched until all the windows shattered.  
"I knew it" I muttered "they're coming." I stared at the windows when I heard another explosion. I looked at the door. 'Must lead to the Great Room' I thought. The tugging in my stomach got worse, and worse "whose coming?" Aaron asked, I looked at him "you have to trust me no matter what happens okay" "what do you mean? What are you planing Alice?" I ignored his question "do you trust me?" he nodded "yeah but Alice tell me what your going to do" I looked away from him and pulled myself to my feet "something probably really stupid" I ran out the door to the great room. It was exactly what I had thought. My fathers guards were storming the place there was way too many to count. Aaron looked like he was going to faint, I think he was hyper ventilating to "Aaron what's wrong your Ra's son do something!" I whisper/yelled at him "uh-I-uh-um" He stood there just stuttering. I put my hand over his mouth,  
"okay so your no help" he stopped talking and looked down. I felt bad, I knew he wanted to help but this was overwhelming I had to admit  
but someone had to do something, the magicians where starting to lose and I was not going back to Apophis. No way in hell.

I ran up the stares. I had finally gotten Aaron to join the fight but even he was losing. Some were slammed against walls and the wall came down on them, others... well lets just say you don't want to know. The only ones that the army was haveing trouble with were Sadie, Carter, and Aaron. Finally reached the top high enough so I could see them all. I looked at one of the guards and realized it was Bryan. 'How did I not notice that before' I thought to myself. I shrugged; whatever. I looked down and knew instantly that I couldn't just yell for them to shut there face holes and cut the fight, I had to do something else.  
I went through the words that Anubis taught me a long time ago but only one popped in my head: 'Ma'at.' I thought harder, 'what did Ma'at do again?' I kept thinking when I heard Anubis in my head 'it restores everything to order Alice, come on I thought you had that down."  
'We did like six thousand years ago! How are you in my head?'  
'well I would tell you but you need to use the magic first or everyone will die! I will help you now concentrate!' He sort of commanded that last part.  
"okay god bossy much" I said allowed.  
I shut my eyes and concentrated and concentrated. I could feel power flow through my veins, Anubis's power and mine mixed together. That's not to smart. I smiled and opened my eyes then said the divine words "Ma'at!" When i said it, it came out louder than I had predicted. The power that came out of that was incredible. Everyone stopped in there tracks. I smiled again. I did it.  
That's when everything got blurry and black spots came into my vision. I held onto the railing. Soon the spots disappeared and my dizziness subsided.  
That's when I heard the laughter. That cold as ice laughter filled with hatred. The laughter I had heard way to much in my nightmares and visions. The laughter I heard when everything was collapsing and my mother died. I looked around and spotted him. He was floating above the fight.  
He was right at me, too far for me to reach but right at eye level, "well done daughter, I figured that mutt would have been of use to me."  
I look down and see Sadie and Carter. Sadie was crying on the floor while Carter and Aaron tried to comfort her. Aaron looked up at me with surprise and realization as did Jaz. I knew they were mad, I looked back at my father "where the hell is Anubis" I growled, he only laughed at my attempted to scare him. "Why, couldn't you feel it Alice? Anubis is no more, he's been banished. By me" I made the mistake of glancing at Aaron, he looked beyond pissed. Way beyond it. I starred at the thing in front of me, anger welding up inside me. I knew that Aaron was mad at me now I could feel it they were all mad at me. Sadie, Carter, Jaz, everyone down there who knew Anubis. I wanted to stop it all, I wanted Anubis back and I was going to get him back one way or the another. I would make Sadie happy again. I understood her pain at this moment. I understood how she felt at this exact moment. At this exact moment I launched myself off the railing to the distracted Apep, but, sadly, at that exact moment he looked at me and thrust his hand out at the last second before I was to strike. All I could hear, before I faded into the darkness that is my fear, all I could hear now was people down below screaming my name and all I could feel was this pain that felt like cold metal piercing my flesh. I then fell into the darkness that I have feared for so long.


	17. Chapter 16

Chapter sixteen  
Sadie  
We all watched in horror as Alice fell with Apep. Aaron was tempted to go help her but Carter stopped him. A black hole opened up on the floor and Alice fell through. Aaron feel to his knees and everybody else did as well. Felix stood, scarred for life, Jaz was crying on the floor, and everybody's mouths were hanging open in horror. Everything went quiet and I could only hear breathing. It was quiet for a good minute then we heard whining from upstairs. I looked up but it was pitch black. "Aaron, you get the special duty of going upstairs to find out what's up there" I said still looking up.  
"No way! I don't know what's up there" he replied  
"Its probably just a dog. I mean that's what it sounds like"  
"That's what it sounds like but that doesn't mean it is"  
"Just go check"  
"No it could be evil"  
"Or it could be helpful! NOW GO! please" I glared at him and he glared back, "whoa wait, Sadie said please. Dude go check Sadie never says please" Carter said. I threw a little price of pebble at Carter "ow" he mumbled. I looked back at Aaron and he sighed "fine I'm going" he jogged up the stairs and disappeared in the darkness. "Its dark I can't see anything" he yelled 'wow he's already half way up there. Must be really fit' I thought to myself "well no dip Sherlock.. don't you have some type of magic you can use?" I yell back. A few seconds pass "uh never mind I can see" after he said that I heard a thump and an ow to follow it. I just shook my head. "Have you found anything?!" I yell at him, "yeah, its a dog" my mouth dropped as Aaron descended the stares with a small dog.  
_

The dog that Aaron had just found upstairs jumped on my lap whining. I pet his head to comfort it but for some reason it looked and felt quite familiar. I looked at Carter then to Aaron, they shrugged there shoulder in the same predicament as me. Confusion. "Carter, Sadie can I talk to you guys" said little Felix coming up next to Jaz. I nodded, picked up the dog and stood. I put the dog down and it sniffed where Alice had sunk into the ground then whined again and lied down. Felix led Carter and I to the library then sat down in front of us like a business man. "what's wrong Felix?" Carter asked, "Alice wasn't Alice" he said simply like the whole world knew that but we didn't. "Huh?" I asked and he shrugged "I said Alice wasn't Alice."  
"We got that part Felix, we meant what do you mean she wasn't Alice? Who was it if it wasn't her?" Carter said  
"Well I mean it was her when she launched off the balcony but if you remember Anubis said she couldn't use magic yet and she used magic up there on the balcony" I scratched my head "I don't understand. What are you getting at Felix?  
"What I'm getting at is that Alice was possessed by something and that dog is the remains of what ever it was. Didn't you guys see the that thing behind her?" I looked at Carter worriedly "uhh no"  
"It was huge and creepy and-"  
"Felix what is 'it'?" Carter asked and I nudged him "if you would stop being so anxious he would tell us now shhh!" I motioned Felix to continue, "thank you Sadie, but as I was saying the thing was huge and creepy. He was normal looking, but his eyes were black and he seemed to be connected with Alice. He had black tattoos, they were snakes lining his forearms and his biceps that crossed across his back to his abdomen and ended and he had pointy doggie ears too, but I saw him, in the black smoke coming from Alice when she was running up the stairs. He could have been Anubis' twin! When Alice launched herself towards Apep I could tell he was going to stop her but he was to late, she had already launched herself and he had this fear in his facial expression like he knew what happened next. After that I didn't see him anymore."  
Carter and I stared at the ten year old Felix. I looked at Carter and we made a silent agreement to figure out what that thing was. I looked back at Felix "well... Felix don't tell anybody about that, okay?" He nodded and got up. He stopped at the door "can I tell Jaz? I'll make her promise not to tell anybody" I sighed and looked at him. He had a pleading look "I guess so" Carter nudged me hard and I hit him "but you MAKE her PROMISE not to say ANYTHING! Got that?!" He nodded and ran out the door.  
"SADIE!" I turned and looked at him "yes?"  
"Why would you tell him he could tell Jaz?!"  
"You worry too much Jaz is trust able"  
"She may be trust able but she's a girl and sometimes things slip when they don't mean for it to"  
"Jaz can watch herself. And what's that suppose to mean?!" He shrugged "the black object Felix saw could have been Anubis" I looked down and as if on que the dog we found at the top of the stairs came trotting in and lied at my feet. I smiled as he lays on my foot. I look back at Carter, "I'm sure it was nothing, its gone now. I'm going to my room see you." I pick the dog up and walk out of the library.  
_

I got to my room and set the dog down. I figured he would sniff around but he didn't. He acted like he has been in my room before. I sat on the edge of my bed pulling out my iPod out. The dog sat on the floor right next to my bed. He looked like he wanted to get up here but decided against it. "come here buddy you can get up here." He looked down and back up at me then jumped up here. I scrolled through my playlist, I had found a liking to that new song Bones by Young Guns so I played that. I swung my feet up on my bed and looked at the dog next to me. "why do you look so familiar?" I ask and the dog tilts his head "ha wow I'm losing it, talking to a dog that won't respond ha-ha well I should call Liz and Emma, see what they're doing. It is a weekend" I pull out my phone to find I had a text from Liz, it read  
"Hey Sade's! Ur gran and gramps are doing wonderful. Nothing to weird has happened, but there was this freak hurricane today, do you know anything about that?"  
I looked at my phone, very confused. Why would there be a hurricane in England in the middle of spring. Its pretty in the spring it never storms like that. I finally responded "Huh?" And right when I sent it Emma called me  
"Hello" I say answering the phone  
"Sad e ha a real ad oblem" I could hear Emma but it was horrible signal  
"Emma your breaking up where are you?" I say  
"An and amps ouse. Ow rom o sig al HELP!" The line went dead, and I started to panic. All I could really understand was help. I could hear the wind in the back ground. I ran to my TV and turned on the new. I saw the weather man on the TV in the middle of a touch down tornado "well Nancy as you can see freak weather has been going on all over the globe. Japan is covered with water, Asia is a desert, Egypt has gotten snow! snow Nancy, England has horrible sleet and snow, South America is turning into a wasteland, even Antarctica is starting to get mildly humid! Back to you Nancy" the screen switched back to who I suppose is Nancy. I look at the dog and he put his front leg over his snout to cover his face. I pet his head "what do you think is doing this?" I face palm 'im doing it again' I think to myself, 'talking to an animal' the dog gets up and turns the TV off with his paw and hops off my bed. He walks over to my closet and tries to paw it open. "Hey! No don't go in there" the dog totally ignores me and goes in there, I go after him and when I get the door all the way open the dog is gone and in his place I find a pale boy, sixteen year old boy sitting on the floor look at the picture of himself. He tilts his head and restrains from smiling. "So is that me or something?" He says looking at me with those chocolate brown eyes, I glare at him then realize he wasn't dead. I tackled him in a hug "whoa I see someone missed me" he laughed and hugged me back. Then all realization struck. He was the dog, oh that made me mad a little. "Wait so you were that dog?!" I say with some anger pulling out of the hug. He nods "and you didn't say anything!"  
"nope" he popped the 'p'  
"Anubis!" I yell and hit his arm "ow" he replies  
"Good I hope it did hurt! How did you come back though?" I said becoming less angry  
"I have know idea, first thing I knew I was sitting in a cage when I hear Alice needs help, then poof I'm behind Alice and then she jumped off the balcony and I black out then wake up a minute later as a dog" he told me. Right then my phone rang again and I jumped, I walked to my bed and picked it up, not paying attention to the caller I.D.  
"hello" I say  
"hello Sadie Kane, hope you are prepared to fail." Laughter erupted from the other line and my phone fell out of my hands, as darkness started to encircle me.


End file.
